Oh I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Challenge Response. A trip to the seaside for some team bonding.


"Are we nearly there yet?" Mel's petulant voice asked from the back of the car.

Boyd looked across at Grace, who had somehow won getting to sit in the front seat, which was usually where Frankie sat.

"Who's fucking idea was this?" The growl in his voice showing his displeasure at the situation.

"Stop moaning!" Grace snapped back, then turned to face the three people sat in the back of the silver Lexus. "Mel, I would have thought at your age you would be passed asked questions like that." Grace giving Mel a look that t old her she wasn't best pleased with her childishness.

"He made me ask!" Mel pointing at Spencer who quickly attempted a look of innocence.

"Did not!" He quickly replied, seeing Mel stick her tongue out at him.

"Stop now." Boyd barked out. "I am not doing this shit, I'm turning this car around and going home." Flicking the cars indicator on to change from the inside lane to the outside lane.

"Boyd!" Grace scolded as she watched him speed up enough to pull off at the junction leading to the service area.

"So who's idea was this anyway?" Mel asked as Boyd parked the car and switched the engine off.

"HR decided we needed some moral boosting time as a team. It was either this or all sat around a campfire singing Kumbaya with some other wankers from the Met." Boyd answered undoing his seat belt and opening the driver's door.

"It is just for two days isn't it?" Spencer queried just to confirm what Grace had told them.

"Yes, that's long enough. Now sod off and be back here in an hour. I need coffee." Watching as Spencer, Mel and Grace all walked towards the huge service station together.

Frankie stayed where she was, watching her colleagues enter the service station before moving to stand in front of Boyd.

"It's not that bad. None of us want to be here, but let's make the best of it." Stepping in Boyds personal space as she reached for his hands with hers.

"Make the best of it! We could be at home now all naked and," Frankie cutting off the rest of his sentence as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Stop complaining." Frankie finally said as she broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Fine. But I swear if I have to put up with one more squabble I'm going home." Giving in because it was Frankie asking.

"Come on, I'll buy the coffee." Moving to stand beside him as she kept ahold of one of his hand.

An hour later everyone was back at the car, Boyd still looking like he was about to face a firing squad. The next hour of the drive passed in silence, everyone slipping in and out of sleep after the lunch they had ate. Grace attempted to make ideal chitchat, Boyd just grunting or give one word answers. It didn't take long before the bickering started in the back again, Mel and Spencer arguing over sport of all things. Frankie sat by waiting, waiting for Boyd to erupt when he got sick of hearing them. It took longer than she expected for him to blow, the coffee he had consumed had obviously given him a slightly longer fuse.

"Why does it sound like I'm driving along with a group of squabbling school kids in the back? Will you just give it a rest!" Finally snapping at the noise got to much for him to listen to.

Spencer and Mel fell silent instantly, while Frankie sat open mouthed at Boyds comment.

"Hang on, I'm in the back and I haven't done anything! I resent being called a squabbling school kid! Anyway you went calling my a school kid last night when you were naked and had me," a chorus of "Frankie's," resounding around the car making her shut up.

Frankie smirked as she saw how quiet the car had suddenly went, the only sound was Boyds fingers drumming on the steering wheel, his temper simmering just below the surface. Then minutes later Mel sat forward and smiled, leaning over Spencer to open the window.

"Listen, I hear seagulls, and the sea, and smell that!" He excitement evident in her voice as she took a deep breath in through her nose.

"I love the smell of the sea. Reminds me of being a kid and looking for crabs in the rock pools with my dad on holiday." Spencer added as he saw Mel and Frankie smiling at him.

The last half an hour of the car journey was filled with tales of trips to the seaside when everyone was younger. Boyd listened as everyone talked, his own memories of taking Luke to the beach drifting in and out his thoughts.

"Where here!" He finally exclaimed rather happily as the car stopped outside a rather large cottage right on the edge of the beach.

"Wow! It's beautiful here." Mel said as she got out the car and the sea breeze whipped her long blonde hair around her face.

"Yeah it is." Boyd added as he looked at Frankie and grinned.

"Are we just going to stand admiring the place or are we actually going inside?" Grace voice making them all look at her.

Boyd opened the boot and everyone made a dive for their own cases, Boyd getting Frankie's out and passing her it before getting his own.

"Double room at the end with the four poster is mine." He yelled as Spencer and Mel set off at a run towards the cottage.

"You seem to know a lot about this place." Graces voice drifting to him from somewhere behind as he stopped and looked out at the beach and sea.

"Yeah, I do." Not elaborating any further on how he knew so much.

Grace didn't push, he would tell her if he wanted to. Frankie stopped beside him and smiled as she inhaled deeply, following his gaze as she too looking out at the sea as it crashed on the shore.

"I've missed the place." Her voice quiet so only he would hear.

"Me too. It was the first place I thought of when Grace suggested we do a seaside trip as a team instead of group camping with the Met." His arm sliding around Frankie's waist as she leaned into him.

They stood side by side watching the waves breaking on the shore line, the seagulls flying and squeaking over head. It wasn't until his phone started to vibrate in his pocket did they pull apart, his hand digging in his pocket as he kept a hold of Frankie's waist. Looking at the caller ID he frowned and tilted the phone so Frankie could see Grace's name on the screen.

"You two love birds coming inside?" Grace inquired as he turned to look at the cottage with the phone to his ear.

Grace was stood watching them through the kitchen window, a small smile of her face.

"Yeah, just enjoying the peace. Give us a few minutes. Keep the kids from killing each other." Ending the call before Grace could answer.

"We should go in, it's starting to get chilly." Feeling Boyd snuggle her tighter against his side as the wind seemed to pick up.

"Mhhh, Grace is holding the fort. I just need to," stopping as he couldn't seemed to find the right words.

"Decompress." Feeling his body slowly sag against hers.

"Something like that. That's why I love coming her, especially with you." Wrapping both arms around her as she cuddled up to his chest.

He rested his chin on her head, her hair brushing his nose as she sighed. After several minutes of standing letting the world slowly go by he kissed the crown of her head and let her go, her arms falling from around his waist. They walked hand in hand inside, hearing Spencer before they saw him.

"You can honestly cook that and make it edible?" Grace laughing at Spencer's words.

"Have you never had fresh grilled fish Spencer?" Everyone turns it look at Boyd and Frankie as they entered the room.

"Grilled fish yes, that's just stopped swimming no. I swear I saw it take its last breath as Grace got it out the fridge." Grace standing chopping the fishes heads off as Spencer and Mel watched in a mix of disgust and fascination.

"Let's leave Grace to teach these how to cook fish while we unpack. You better have left our room alone!" Boyd glaring at Spencer and Mel before went to get his case from beside the door where he had left it.

Neither Spencer of Mel answered as they watched Grace skilfully deal with the row of dead fish. Frankie and Boyd carried their bags through the cottage and into the master bedroom, the room looking exactly the same as it had done when they first stopped in years before.

"Remember the first time we stopped here?" Frankie asked as she sat down on the bed and looked up at Boyd.

"That's was a fun weekend. We never left that bed did we." Coming to stand in between Frankies legs.

"No, and the local delivery driver wasn't best pleased seeing you in just a towel when he brought tea." Both of them smiling at the memory.

"A lot has changed since then." Taking Frankie's hands and pulling her to stand in front of him.

"In some ways yes, but in other ways no." Kissing along Boyds jaw and then nipping his ear with her teeth.

"What hasn't changed?" Already knowing the obvious things that had changed.

"Me loving you." Frankie's ears and cheeks going a lovely shade of red as she said the words aloud.

"You loved me back then?" The question coming out his mouth before he could stop it.

Frankie just shrugged her shoulders as Boyd gave her that endearing smile that made his whole face seem to light up. He leaned in and kissed her softly, his lips brushing gently over hers.

"You already I know I loved you back then, even if I didn't tell you in actual verbal words, until it was too late of course." Neither forgetting the case that nearly cost Boyd his career and freedom, and ultimately brought them back together after they had parted ways.

"I know." Returning his kiss before taking a step to the side. "Come on, let's go see if Grace needs any help." Walking toward the door as he followed behind her.

Tea was nice, everyone seeming to enjoy it especially Spencer.

"Thanks, Grace. Been a long time since someone cooked me a meal like that." Spencer grinning like a fool as he saw Grave smile.

"You are very welcome, Spencer. Now, who's helping with dishes?" Everyone sat at the table looking at each other.

"Spence and I will do them." Mel volunteered Seeing Spencer just stare at her.

"I was going to go for a walk, but okay." Agreeing begrudgingly as he stood from the table and followed Mel into the kitchen.

When the dishes were washed, dried and put away Spencer went and grabbed his jacket from his room and headed into the kitchen where everyone was sitting with cups in their hands.

"Just heading out for a stroll, anyone fancy joining me?" Looking around at his colleagues.

"Sure, why not." Mel said as she jumped up from the table enthusiastically and went to get her coat.

When she came back she went and stood next to Spencer but Boyd stopped them.

"If you head up near the caves just up the coast watch out for bats." Mels mouth dropping open as she stared at him.

"You're kidding right?" Mel looking a little nervous at the mention of bats.

"Nope, it's the coast line and it's a cave. Just be careful out there if you go that way." Taking a drink of his coffee as Mel still stiff looking terrified.

"Come on, I'll protect you." Spencer offered as he held out his hand to Mel.

Mel took his hand he all but dragged her out the door, everyone watching them as they left.

"Well, I'm heading to bed to read before I go to sleep. Night Peter, good night Frankie." Grace standing front her seat and going to put cup in the sink.

"Night, Grace." Boyd being the first one to reply.

"Good night, Grace, and thanks for dinner." Frankie adding in as Grace just nodded her head before leaving the two of them alone.

"You were joking about the bats right?" Frankie looked at Boyd to see if he was joking or not.

"I'm serious. I'll show you tomorrow, the caves not far from here." Seeing a look of surprise on Frankie's face.

"How come we've never been before?" Trying to count how many time they had been to the cottage.

"We been busy doing other stuff, remember." His hand sliding up her thigh under the table.

"I remember. How about we turn in for the night when Mel and Spencer come back?" Winking at him just as the front door opened.

"You weren't gone long." Both of them turning around to find a very wet Spencer and Mel stood dripping wet the in kitchen.

"Someone slipped on the rock and feel in the water, and then took me with them." The displeasure in Spencer's tone making Frankie laugh.

"Only you two. Go get changed before you make the floor even wetter. We're heading to bed, make sure you lock up, and clean the floor." Boyd holding out his hand to Frankie as they both stood up.

"Night, guys." Frankie calling out to them as she left the room.

After a quick shower Frankie climbed into the huge four poster bed, the thick duvet just as soft and warm as she remembered. She was just drifting off to sleep when the bed shifted and she found herself pulled back against a warm, smooth and broad chest.

"This is how I remember this place." Whispering in Frankie's ear as Boyd cuddled her against his chest.

"It's just as I remember it. You, me and no clothes." Wriggling her naked backside against Boyds equally naked groin.

"Really!" Gripping hold of her hips and stilling her movements. "Grace is next door, and Spencer and Mel are just down the hall. You can be rather vocal, and I do not want anyone hearing you scream my name when you come." Hearing Frankie groan at his words and attempt to wriggle back against him.

"Frankie!" Feeling her manage to slide her hand between them and take hold of his manhood rather purposefully.

Frankie won out, and soon he had her pinned to the bed with his mouth covering hers just as she climaxed so his name was drowned out by his own mouth.

"Now that definitely was a trip down memory lane." Frankie sound like a purring cat as she curled her body around Boyds.

"Yeah, and we didn't wake anyone up I hope." Both listening for the sound of movement.

When neither heard a sound they thought they had got away with it. Little did they know Spencer was passing the bedroom on the way to the bathroom and heard Boyd's feeble attempt at stopping Frankie from calling out.

"Go to sleep, we have some team bonding to do tomorrow." Kissing Frankie's ear before closing his eyes.

"See, it's not so bad once we finally got here. I'm sure this weekend will be fun." Frankie yawning as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Maybe Frankie was right, Boyd thought as sleep started clouding his brain. Any time spent with Frankie at the cottage was worth it, even if the rest of the team were there he would make the most of it.


End file.
